


Day with Nonna and Nonno

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Family, Gen, Grandma Eva, Grandpa Sparda, Into The Spardaverse Week, Nero is fucking cute propaganda, Sparda spoils his grandson ok?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild Eva/Sparda, tho it's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Dante has managed to drag Vergil out of the manor to get him a break from parenting, leaving Nero with his doting grandparents.What sort of fluffy shenanigans are in store?
Relationships: Eva & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Day with Nonna and Nonno

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 5! Let's go!
> 
> Today's prompt: Legacy

Sparda and Eva watched Nero play on his mat with smiles on their faces. Dante had managed to drag Vergil out of the house, giving their oldest son a much needed break from parenting. The young man had been running himself ragged and going out is what he needed. Vergil was hesitant to leave Nero as the child is really attached to his father. Eva alleviated her son's worries with gentle words and encouraged him to spend the day for himself.

To say they love their tiny grandson would be an understatement. From the day Vergil brought Nero to the manor, they spoiled him and showered him with affection, letting the infant know that he is loved.

Nero crawled across the mat to Eva with gurgles and happy squeals. Eva smiled as she brought the infant to her lap. Her mind went to the nights she walked by Vergil's room to see him cradling and bouncing Nero when he got fussy. She felt a swell of pride at how easily Vergil has taken up with parenting. Still, she felt a tad heartbroken of what happened around Nero's birth. _Damn that island…_

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Nero giggle as he tugged on her red shawl.

"You're such a cutie… reminds me of Vergil. He was such a cute little baby…"

Nero let out a little hum in response, making Eva giggle.

After bouncing Nero for a bit, she placed him back down on the mat before standing. She turned to Sparda "I'm going to take care of the garden and then make lunch. Can I trust you to watch him?"

Sparda gave her a sideways grin "Come now, love. I used to watch our boys all the time"

Eva raised an eyebrow with a smirk "I seem to recall that the three of you would always get into mischief"

Sparda let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched his chest "I don't know what you're talking about. Such lies!"

The smile on Eva's face grew before she snickered and burst into a fit of giggles, Sparda joining her immediately after. They shared a quick kiss before Eva left for the garden. When Eva was gone, Sparda turned his attention back to Nero, who was playing with a stuffed cat, a gift from Dante. Nero glanced up at his grandfather and made a happy squealing noise.

Sparda chuckled "Is that so? I'm glad you think that way"

"Aaaaaah… maa!" Nero responded as he held the stuffed cat close. He turned his head to look at the bright red ball. He turned back to the demon.

Sparda smiled "Shall we play?"

Nero bounced in response before grabbing the ball. Using as much strength in his little arms, he threw the ball. It slid across the mat towards Sparda. The demon lifted the ball and slid it back to Nero, making the child laugh.

The little impromptu game went on for a few minutes until Nero got bored and returned to playing with his stuffed cat.

Sparda smiled as he went back to his abandoned book.

At some point, Nero tuckered himself out and fell asleep on the mat. Sparda smiled softly at the sleeping babe. Soon, he felt himself dozing off.

\--------------------------

Sparda woke with a start. The first thing he heard was loud crying. He glanced down at the mat. Nero had woken up and was crying. Loudly.

Sparda bent over and lifted his grandson into his arms "What troubles you, little one?"

Nero wailed in response.

Sparda's demonic senses picked up on the baby's distress. _Hmm… probably a nightmare…_

Sparda held Nero close "Hush, little nestling… you're safe… and warm"

The demon's words did nothing to comfort the infant. Sparda frowned slightly as his heart-clenched. He hated seeing such an innocent being in such distress. He rubbed Nero back and he attempted to hush the child. The little claws from Nero's arm clung to the purple coat that the demon wore.

Nero was still crying after minutes of Sparda attempting to quiet him down. Sparda was at a loss.

As his brain scrambled for solutions, his mind went to the times he held Dante and Vergil in his demonic form. His sons found comfort in the form. _I wonder if…_

Sparda exhaled as he shifted to his demonic form. He looked at the babe in his arms.

In an instant, Nero's cries quieted down to soft whimpers as he stared wide-eyed at the seemingly new being before him. Sparda smiled softly as he purred. Nero's reaction was immediate: he ceased all crying and stared at the demon before him.

**"There…"** Sparda rumbled **"All better"**

Nero's clawed hand reached out to Sparda's face. Sparda brought the baby closer so that he could touch him.

Nero's little hand made contact with the side of Sparda's face and the demon immediately froze. He could feel a sleeping demonic power surging through Nero from the little touch alone. His power. No… Nero's power. This little infant in his arms already held so much strength that Sparda couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Pride that his grandson will grow to be incredibly strong. Pride that one day, his son will be the one to teach Nero. Pride that Nero will do great things. And pride that his legacy: the legacy of Sparda, will continue with Nero.

Nero kicked his little legs as he hummed. Sparda purred even louder as he held Nero close **"I see great things for you…"**

Nero bapped the hard chitin armor on his grandfather's chest "Mmmmmmm…"

Sparda pressed his forehead against Nero's with a smile. The baby squealed and giggled in response before yawning.

Sparda chuckled **"Tired, again? Hm."** he lied Nero on his chest and cradled his large wings around the small body.

Comforted by his grandfather's purring, Nero slowly fell into a deep sleep. Sparda watched the infant for a few minutes before dozing off, as well.

\------------------------

Dante and Vergil returned to the manor, multiple bags of fast food in their hands.

Dante chuckled "Now aren't you glad you went out?"

Vergil huffed "I'm not going to answer that"

Dante stopped in his tracks, causing Vergil to crash into his back.

"You moron" Vergil growled "What are you---" he saw what stopped Dante.

Before them, the father lay across the chaise lounge in his demonic form, sleeping.

"What the…" Vergil muttered.

"Hey…" Dante whispered "Look…" he pointed towards their father's chest. They crept closer to see a little tuft of white hair.

"Heh…" Dante huffed "Has the old man wrapped around is little finger"

Vergil stared wide eyed before smiling softly.

When the two made their way to the kitchen, they saw their mother, eyeing the fast food bags with a scrutinizing look.

"Fast food, boys?"

Dante placed one of the bags down a pulled out a club sandwich and curly fries "We got your favorite"

Eva sighed with a soft laugh. She looked towards the living room "How's your father and Nero?"

Dante smirked "You should see for yourself. They're out like lights"

Eva quietly made her way to the living room. The twins shared a smirk when they heard their mother gasp and coo at the sight. Their smirks grew wider when they heard the distinct sound of a camera click.


End file.
